


Silverscale Sword

by MiKUSABBATH



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, Link is a badass, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sparring, Swords, courting? kind of idk, link and sidon teaching each other how to fight, lots of made up zora lore sprinkled in there, minimal dialogue, sidon gives link a fancy zora sword, zora weaponry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiKUSABBATH/pseuds/MiKUSABBATH
Summary: Link falls in love with Zora weaponry before he ever steps foot in the Domain. He falls for the prince, too, but that's beside the point."Sidon unsheathes the sword, and it gleams brilliantly under the sunlight. The blade is made of the same opalescent metal, and it glows nearly white under the sun. Link has never thought of a sword as beautiful, but this one transcends such a simple word."
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 38
Kudos: 392





	Silverscale Sword

**Author's Note:**

> The premise is essentially Link stumbling across Zora weapons and loving them more than anything else.
> 
> Sidon gives him a ~special~ Zora sword, which causes everyone's feelings to go crazy.
> 
> Basically gift-giving is both of their love languages, and they love each other VERY much.

The first time Link comes across a Zora weapon, he’s trying to retrieve one of his lost memories. Impa had directed him toward the East Gate of Lanayru Road, though as always, he’d gotten distracted. 

Behind a waterfall he’d found yet another shrine, Dow Na’eh. The puzzle inside is fairly easy, and he’s pleasantly surprised when he opens one of the treasure chests inside to find a beautifully crafted sword forged from silver.

When he takes its picture with his Sheikah Slate, it tells him that it’s called a “Zora Sword.” He’s unsure what that means, but he vaguely recalls Impa mentioning something about the Zora when she’d told him about the Divine Beasts.

The sword sings through the air as he practices his slashes. He has a feeling that it’ll tear through monsters just as well. 

The Zora Sword quickly becomes one of his favorite weapons, and when it eventually breaks, he’s more upset than he’s ever been over a sword. He hopes he can find another.

* * *

Link is finally on the way to freeing his first Divine Beast. There’s a yellow dot on the map of his Sheikah Slate marking where the Zora live. 

Call him selfish, but he’d decided to seek out Vah Ruta first because of how much he misses his Zora Sword. He hopes that he can find more weapons like it once he gets to Zora’s Domain and finds himself wondering if the Zora use bows and shields.

He’s just made his way out into the Lanayru Wetlands. It’s a pleasant surprise to find a shrine on one of the many islands, but before he can make his way over to it, he spots a guardian prowling the marsh.

The metal creatures strike fear into his heart, but he knows that it’ll be tough to get to the shrine without it noticing him. 

He’d defeated one of the stationary ones, once. After using almost all of his fairies, he’d figured out that he could reflect its beam if he parried with his shield, though the timing had to be perfect. He’d learned that lesson the hard way, breaking quite a few shields with his failed attempts.

But he’s stronger now. He has more experience, as well as the Guardian Shield he’d gotten from the shrine in Kakariko Village. 

Just to be sure, he checks his Slate for fairies. He has three. Hopefully they’re enough.

He runs at the Guardian Stalker. If he moves any slower, he’ll surely lose his nerve. It immediately notices him, and he raises his shield. 

The red laser burns bright across his skin, and it’s all he can do to hold still and let it lock on. He watches as the blue glow begins to gather around the Stalker’s eye, and waits for the right moment. 

There’s a shrill beeping sound, and Link immediately parries, the beam traveling so fast that he nearly misses it. Luckily, it bounces back and hits its target, though Link is dismayed to see that the Guardian is still moving. Just how many hits will this take?

The next time the Guardian fires, nerves take over and he parries a second too early. Its beam burns him as it melts through his skin, and he’s in agony. One of his fairies quickly brings him back from the brink of death, and he does his best to steady himself. Nearly dying is a feeling he’ll never get used to.

It takes two more hits for the Guardian to be defeated, puffing into a cloud of smoke. He breathes a sigh of relief, but can’t relax. 

He collects the ancient parts, and is giddy to find that the Guardian had dropped an Ancient Core. He only needs one more before he can have Purah install the final upgrade for his Slate. 

Finally, he heads into the shrine.

* * *

Daka Tuss shrine is one of the most frustrating shrines he’s come across so far. Magnesis is usually a pain to work with, but using it to scoop giant orbs out of water is nearly impossible. 

He finds a chest tucked away in the corner of the shrine. When he opens it, all of his frustration melts away.

The sword he pulls out is similar to the Zora Sword, though much larger. His Slate tells him it’s called a Silver Longsword, and its weight feels perfectly balanced in his hands.

Though he prefers one-handed swords, he’s elated to have another Zora-made weapon. He hopes it’ll last him until he gets to the Domain.

* * *

The Zora Prince is…intense. He towers over Link, and beyond that his enthusiasm is overwhelming. Link doesn’t know what to make of him at first, so he chooses to fixate on the sword hanging from his hip. If the prince notices, he doesn’t say anything about it.

He agrees to help Sidon, of course. Partially out of duty, partially because he  _ really _ wants to see what kinds of weapons they have at the Domain. There’s a small part of him that wants to please the prince, but he quashes it down. He doesn’t have time to pine over handsome princes who wouldn’t ever notice him in a million years. 

Finding more weapons serves as his motivation. His drive for everything the Domain has to offer makes it easy to clear out the monsters that swarm the way forward. He gulps down the Electro Elixir Sidon had given him, and he doesn’t even feel it when a stray shock arrow slices at his arm. 

He wants to help the Zora, beyond the obligation he has as the Hero. 

If he helps the prince, maybe he’ll show him the sword he keeps at his hip. It’s the only thing about Sidon that interests him. Definitely.

* * *

Sidon is fascinated by Link, even before he learns that he’s the Hero of Hyrule. The man is so small yet so strong. 

When Link had made his way toward the Domain, he’d watched him fight from the river below. It isn’t something he’d admit to the other man, of course, but watching him fight is unlike anything he’s ever seen. 

After he makes it to the Domain and talks with his father, it all makes sense. Of course Link is special, to be able to fight the way he does.

For whatever reason, he desperately craves the hero’s attention. He knows he can be overbearing at times, so he tries his best to keep himself in check. However, it’s incredibly frustrating when Link hardly gives him the time of day. Link seems more interested in the weapons the guards wield than anything Sidon has to say.

It’s frustrating and yet…a part of him swells up with pride. Link, the  _ Hero of Hyrule _ , is obsessed with the weapons made by and for his people. Though he doesn’t craft any of the weapons himself, it warms his heart to know that Link enjoys fighting with any and all Zora weaponry he can get his hands on.

He makes sure to tell Dento to forge more swords and spears. He would hate for the champion to be left empty-handed. 

Link finds a Silver Bow and Silver Shield scattered around the Domain, and Sidon can’t explain the way it makes him feel when he sees Link carrying nothing but Zora gear.

When Muzu advises Link on where to find shock arrows, Sidon knows that the gleam in his eye means trouble. He knows Link is going to fight the Lynel. 

As the prince, it’s his job to look out for his people. Link intends to help them calm Vah Ruta, so technically looking after him is his responsibility as well. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he follows Link up to Shatterback Point. He’s grateful that the rain muffles the sound of his footsteps, taking care not to be noticed.

Watching Link fight the Lynel is even better than watching him pick off Lizalfos. He flips up and  _ over _ its stone sword, rushing in to attack it so quickly that his movements are impossible to track. As Link swipes at the Lynel, the silver gleam of his Zora Sword is unmistakable. 

It’s one thing to watch Link take down a Lynel single-handedly. It’s another to watch him do it with the exclusive use of a Zora Sword and Silver Bow. 

He watches Link leap off of Shatterback Point and his heart leaps to his throat. Partway down, he takes out a glider and flies back toward the Domain, landing somewhere around Mikau Lake. Sidon holds his breath until he watches him land safely.

* * *

Sidon doesn’t see Link again until they’re both ready to calm Vah Ruta. 

The hero is outfitted head to toe in Zora armor, and it’s overwhelming to take him in. The strange pride he had felt at Link using Zora weaponry is back in full force, and he isn’t sure what to do with himself. 

He’s amazed by Link in every way.

The true extent of Link’s skills isn’t made obvious to him until he’s watching him fire shock arrows at Vah Ruta. When Link had defeated the Lynel, Sidon saw him grab its bow. Lynel bows are notoriously strong, the enchantment on them allowing three arrows to be shot at once. Despite this, Link shoots at Vah Ruta with a Silver Bow.

Each time he aims to take a shot, it’s as if time slows down around him. Sidon sees Link draw his bow, high in the air, and in the next instant it’s hit its target. He can’t keep his mouth from falling open, and he’s grateful that Link is too focused to notice.

Despite the daunting nature of their task, he can’t help but focus on the way it feels to have Link to ride on his back. Link’s small fingers are firm on his shoulders, and Sidon feels himself sinking into the touch. 

Link’s presence keeps him warm, so much so that not even the chill of the downpour can affect him.

They’re successful at calming Vah Ruta, though Sidon knew they would be. He’d had Link to help him, afterall. 

He sends Link into the beast’s interior, wishing him well. He heads back to the Domain and hopes with everything he has that Link will return safely, a small part of him wishing that Link will return to  _ him _ .

* * *

When Link takes back Vah Ruta and frees Mipha’s spirit, the entire Domain celebrates. Despite the fanfare, Sidon can’t tear his eyes away from Link. He looks tired, but there’s a glow about him that hadn’t been there before. 

His hands tremble as he holds his sister’s trident. He’d begged his father to allow him to give it to Link himself, but now he’s unsure. 

Link looks overwhelmed amongst the celebration, jostled slightly by the Zoras cheering and dancing around him. 

Their gazes meet above the crowd, and he watches Link sneak through the mass of celebrating Zoras and out of the throne room. He follows, of course, though his progress is slow. As the Zora Prince, many of his people stop him to talk and congratulate him, though he finds himself constantly glancing toward the silver archways leading out of the throne room.

When he finally makes it out of the throng of excited Zoras, he’s quick to find Link. The Hylian is standing in front of his sister’s statue, the Luminous Stone glowing softly in the night.

Sidon clears his throat to make Link aware of his presence.

He’d had a speech in mind, something to say, but all of his words are lost when Link gazes up at him. There’s something in his eyes, not quite sadness, but not happiness either. It’s empty nostalgia coupled with uncertain hope for the future.

All he can do is explain to Link how grateful his people are for his help. When he holds out the Lightscale Trident to Link, he can only say how meaningful it is to  _ him _ that Link had fought at his side. 

When Link reaches out to grasp at the trident, their hands brush against each other. The contact is minute and over almost as soon as it’s there, but it still sends Sidon’s heart racing.

Link looks up at him and smiles, and somehow he knows it’s  _ real _ . 

He hopes Link will return to the Domain and voices his thoughts aloud. His heart sinks when Link teleports away, helpless to do anything about it.

* * *

Link returns to Zora’s Domain. Everytime he runs out of weapons, he seeks out the Domain for more. 

He tells himself it’s the only reason he keeps coming back, but he knows that broken weapons are just an excuse. Even when he stumbles upon Royal weaponry and other gear that is arguably  _ better _ , he still finds himself preferring the durability and craftsmanship of Zora silver. The prince has nothing to do with it.

The prince has everything to do with it. Each time Link teleports to Ne’ez Yohma shrine, he’s eagerly greeted by Sidon. The prince sees to it that Dento crafts enough gear for him, and each weapon, shield, or bow is handed to him by the prince himself.

Every time he sees the prince, some strange part of his heart grows a little bit warmer. It isn’t always an accident when their fingers brush as Sidon hands him his gear. He doesn’t know what to do about it, so he keeps returning for more weapons.

* * *

The next time he arrives at Zora’s Domain, Sidon tells him that Dento hasn’t made any more weapons for him. He’s confused and frustrated. Despite his ulterior motive for coming to the Domain, he’s in desperate need of usable weapons. The one Zora Sword he has left is about to break.

Sidon asks Link to follow him, and he obeys without hesitation. Sidon leads him out of the Domain and toward the reservoir. They’re silent as they head up the steps. The only sounds between them are the soft thuds of Link’s boots and the dull scratching of Sidon’s clawed feet as they climb the metal staircase.

When they arrive at the top, Link looks out over the East Reservoir Lake. The last time he’d been there was when they’d calmed Vah Ruta. The memory of fighting alongside Sidon is one that fills him with excitement and joy, though being here without pounding rain or their lives at stake is infinitely better.

He’s led to the small gazebo that overlooks the lake. Sidon asks him to wait at the entrance while he fiddles around with a chest that rests inside. Link is nervous for a reason he can’t explain. He twirls the long hair of his bangs around a finger, a nervous habit he has a feeling he didn’t have before his hundred year rest.

Sidon finally turns around to face him, and in his hands is a sword, though it’s immediately clear that it’s special.

The size of it resembles his favored Zora Sword, though the similarities end there. It’s as wide as a typical broadsword, with a standard-sized hilt and guard. The guard appears to be made out of some sort of opalescent metal, with small Luminous Stones inlaid in the hilt and the blue metal of the scabbard.

Sidon unsheathes the sword, and it gleams brilliantly under the sunlight. The blade is made of the same opalescent metal, and it glows nearly white under the sun. Link has never thought of a sword as beautiful, but this one transcends such a simple word.

As Link is left in awe, the sword is still held gingerly in Sidon’s hands, the scabbard placed gently on the ground. Sidon explains that he’d found it in the royal treasury. He tells Link that it’s one of the most powerful swords the Zora have, that it’s only meant to be used by the greatest of heroes.

When Sidon holds it out to Link, he’s confused. Surely, the prince couldn’t be giving him such a gift? He knows how often Link returns for more weapons, how often his swords and shields break. How could he possibly give such a treasure to Link, when he destroys every weapon he comes across?

“I can’t come with you to keep you safe, but I hope that this will be enough.”

It hits him then that Sidon is serious. He tries to deny the gift for only a second, stopped immediately by the hurt that bleeds into Sidon’s golden eyes. 

His hands shake as he holds them out. Sidon places the blade in his outstretched hands, and he feels a single tear run down his face. He doesn’t know what to think, let alone what to do.

Sidon explains that the blade is strong. Similar to Mipha’s trident, it might become damaged, but it can never truly break. When it needs to be repaired, Dento will be able to work on it. Link is overwhelmed by how relieved he feels. He would hate to break such a magnificent weapon, but he would also feel lost without a reason to return to Zora’s Domain.

He swings the blade, hands still shaky but his grip surprisingly firm on the one-handed sword. If he’d thought the Zora Swords sing, this blade practically  _ serenades _ him as it cuts through the air.

The scabbard is still on the ground, so he picks it up and sheaths the sword. When he straps it to his back, its weight feels right, as if it had always belonged there. 

Sidon tells him it’s called the Silverscale Sword. Link doesn’t know how to thank him, doesn’t know  _ why _ Sidon would give him a gift, let alone something as treasured as an ancient Zora sword.

When Sidon pulls him into a hug, it’s almost better than the sword.

Link lets himself hug Sidon back and hopes he’ll never have to let go.

* * *

Every time Sidon sees the Silverscale Sword hanging from Link’s back, it fills him with pride he lets himself take ownership of. He had found the sword for Link, had begged his father to give it to him. He can’t explain  _ why _ he so desperately wants to make Link happy, though he has his suspicions. The knowing looks his father gives him aren’t appreciated.

He watches carefully each time Link seeks out Dento to repair the sword. Even his untrained eyes can tell that Link takes good care of it.

Sidon notices that the sword never leaves his back. Even if Link removes his shield or bow, the sword always stays. When he invites Link for a swim, it’s the only time he lets the blade leave his body. It’s easy to see Link’s reluctance in removing it, but the reverence and care he treats the weapon with are heartwarming.

Link is a man of few words, though Sidon doesn’t need him to speak to know the gift is appreciated. Each time he watches Link gaze fondly at the sword or bring it to Dento for repairs, he feels warm inside. He wouldn’t say he’s  _ in love _ with Link, but watching him handle the Silverscale Sword makes him feel alive in a way that nothing else does. 

He isn’t in love, but he’s falling fast.

* * *

The Silverscale Sword is a precious gift given to him by Sidon, and he’s more careful with the blade than he is with his own safety. He doesn’t want it to break and need extensive repairs. He would never consider squandering such a special gift from his dearest friend.

Despite having such a powerful sword, Link hardly ever uses it. He keeps it on his back all the time, its presence comforting as it reminds him of Sidon. His travels have felt less lonely ever since Sidon had given it to him.

The rest of his weapons are safely stored in the Sheikah Slate, ready for when he needs to fight. The sword is used on rare occasions, mostly against Lynels or groups of strong enemies. Once or twice he’d been forced to use it when all of his other weapons broke, but he usually picks up weapons from the monsters he fights before that can happen. 

When he brings the sword back to the Domain for repairs, Dento always has something to say about how well he takes care of it. It shouldn’t have him flustered, but the way the old Zora looks at him is all too knowing, and Link never fails to get embarrassed around the blacksmith. It doesn’t stop him from returning.

Dento tells him that he takes such good care of the sword, he could learn to repair it on his own. He wants to learn, but bringing the sword to Dento is his excuse to see Sidon, and he refuses to give up his time with the prince. It’s only when the older Zora assures him that he’ll keep his teachings between the two of them that he agrees. 

Though he keeps his lessons with Dento to himself, he wants to do more for Sidon. The prince had given him such a spectacular gift, and he isn’t sure that friendship alone is enough to make up for it. He spends as much time with Sidon as he’s able, and he treasures the days they spend swimming or adventuring around the Domain more than any diamond or dragon’s horn. 

He wants to teach the prince how to better use a sword. He doesn’t miss the way his face flushes blue when he says so, but Sidon agrees.

Sidon, generous as always, insists that Link shouldn’t teach him without help in return. Link is quick to protest, but Sidon is nothing if not insistent, and quickly wears him down. Sidon is so soft, so kind, and he can’t say no when those golden eyes stare him down and ask to spend more time together. 

He agrees to let Sidon show him techniques for fighting with a spear.

The Zora, especially the royal guards, are a people who primarily use spears as weapons. Link is intrigued by the sword at Sidon’s hip, but he truly shines when using a Silverscale Spear. 

Link himself is proficient with nearly every weapon he picks up, but his skills lay heavily in swordsmanship. Though he never would have asked Sidon to take the time to help him improve with the spear, he’s grateful nonetheless. 

The strength Sidon possesses is immense, made clear as he throws Link to the ground the first few times they spar. Sidon’s strength is overwhelmingly attractive, but the way he fusses at and apologizes to Link is endearing. Sidon makes him feel warm in a way nobody else does, and eventually trying to deny it becomes futile.

Beyond his strength, Sidon is a great teacher. He finds the balance Link needs between instruction and actual sparring, and soon enough Link finds his skills improving. 

He finds excuses to visit the Domain more often, though Dento and the members of the royal guard have learned not to comment on it. 

He’s drawn to Sidon, and just as denying the warmth he feels is useless, he can’t keep away from the prince’s charm and overwhelming positivity. Each time he comes to the Domain he feels himself slip a little more, yet he can’t stay away. 

He’s in love with Prince Sidon, and he’s helpless to do anything but fall deeper each time his enthusiasm is directed toward him. The prince’s warm embraces don’t help either. 

Sidon is safe, and Link finds himself wanting to come home to him.

* * *

Most of Link’s visits follow a similar routine. He’ll teleport into Ne’ez Yohma shrine, talk with Dento, and then seek out Sidon.

Link isn’t predictable, but Sidon is happy to drop everything in his schedule whenever his friend visits the Domain. Most days they’ll head to the training grounds to spar, though on occasion they’ll spend the day relaxing instead.

The routine is comfortable, and Sidon finds himself sinking into it easily.

When the routine changes, Sidon is immediately worried. Link had teleported to the shrine, but immediately sought Sidon out. There’s pure determination in his eyes, and Sidon gulps as Link approaches him. 

Link asks to go someplace private, so Sidon takes him up to the East Reservoir Lake. Link doesn’t say anything, and though he’s a man of few words, Sidon is on edge. There isn’t any tension coming from Link, and Sidon watches as his determination fades into excitement. Sidon is confused by it all, but somehow manages to keep his mouth shut until they arrive at the reservoir. 

There’s a pause. Link’s hands fumble at the strap on his back, and Sidon resists the urge to reach out and undo the buckle himself. He removes the sword from his back, and Sidon is surprised to see that it isn’t the Silverscale Sword.

The sword in Link’s hands is something only spoken of in legends, and he can’t believe his eyes. Link unsheathes the sword, and he’s unable to deny that the Hylian champion is holding the Master Sword. 

His jaw drops open, and when Link gazes up at him to smile, he’s helpless. Link is amazing. He’d known that from the moment they first met, but seeing him holding the legendary  _ sword that seals the darkness  _ is something else. 

He steps forward and gathers Link up into a hug. He picks him up and off the ground, spinning him around in excitement, and doesn’t miss the way his hands grasp at a second sword on Link’s back.

Despite having obtained the Master Sword, Link still carries the Silverscale Sword with him everywhere he goes.

Sidon is touched. 

Link is an enigma. His strength is unrivaled, yet the little things he does for Sidon shine a light on his kindness and how gentle he truly is. Link is his most treasured friend, and he’s so in love that it hurts. 

When he finally sets Link back down, he sheaths the Master Sword and straps it to his back once more. The two swords hang from Link’s back, creating an ‘X’ where the blades cross. Sidon couldn’t be more proud.

Link holds his love in the Silverscale Sword and his adoration in the Master Sword.

* * *

When Link works with Sidon on his swordsmanship, he finally gets a closer look at the sword on his hip. He’s disappointed to find that it’s essentially a larger version of the Zora Sword, and not a unique weapon made specially for the prince.

He now carries two incredibly powerful swords, while Sidon has a weapon that’s standard in every way but its size. Sidon had gifted him with a sword, and Link wants to return the favor.

The time between his visits to the Domain is spent searching. None of the swords he comes across are good enough for Sidon, not even the Royal Broadswords and Royal Claymores he stumbles upon near the castle. He would give him the Master Sword if he could, but beyond it being meant for him, he knows Sidon would never accept it. 

Though the thought terrifies him, he might have to venture into Hyrule Castle. He isn’t ready to face Ganon, but he’s willing to walk through hell to make Sidon happy. The castle swarms with Guardians and Malice, but for Sidon, he’ll get through it all like picking off Keese (which is to say, not very graceful but managing to face it all with confidence).

The next time he spars with Sidon, he can tell that the prince knows something is off. Though they don’t talk about it, when they finish and Sidon offers to take him for a swim, he accepts. 

Sidon is strong beneath him as they cut through the water, and Link knows that finding him a sword isn’t solely about protection. Beyond the uncertainty of words, it’s the only way he can think of to declare his love. 

* * *

When Link isn’t at the Domain, Sidon tries his best not to miss him. He drowns himself in his royal duties, and though it doesn’t work, at least he’s become more productive.

Despite how nervous he is, he knows he can’t keep his feelings bottled up forever. He has to find a way to tell Link, and even though he’s known for talking endlessly, he doesn’t feel that words are what he needs.

He wants to give Link a shield.

Almost every time Link comes to the Domain, he’s equipped with a Silver Shield. Though Dento’s craftsmanship is lovely, Sidon wants him to have more protection. He doesn’t know where to get a shield, and he’s hesitant to attempt making one himself as he has no knowledge about forging weapons. He would ask Dento for help, but he doesn’t want to give the old Zora the satisfaction of admitting his love for Link.

It’s Laflat’s suggestion to look through the treasury again. It’s where he’d found the Silverscale Sword, so maybe he’ll get lucky and find a shield just as powerful.

Before he can scour through the treasury, Link comes by once more. He offers more lessons on swordsmanship, and Sidon can never say no to time spent together, no matter how busy he is.

Link is an enigma, he’s the Hero of Hyrule. Somehow, there’s something different between knowing that and having the proof presented to him as Link bears down on him with the Silverscale Sword. Sidon is always bested by Link, but he savors each moment they spend sparring together. The way Link looks in the heat of battle carries its own unique beauty, and it only pulls him further into him.

Despite having the Master Sword, Link continues to use the Silverscale Sword every time they spar. The sight overwhelms him with emotion. He’s proud to see his most treasured friend wield such a powerful Zora weapon. He’s touched that Link uses the sword when he teaches him. A small part of him hopes that the way Link treasures the sword means he treasures Sidon as well. Beyond it all, he’s hopelessly in love and he’s reminded of it each time Link wields the sword so naturally it seems as if it’s a part of him.

After their training, Link has to leave. Sidon is disappointed when his friend isn’t able to stay for a swim, but he forces a smile onto his face anyway. 

Despite his disappointment, he forces himself back into the treasury. Maybe his luck will improve.

* * *

He knows that as his secretary, Laflat should really be doing this instead of him, but he’s stubborn and impulsive and  _ so in love _ with Link that he has to do this himself. 

The treasury had been overturned twice, no corner left unsearched, but he hadn’t found a shield for Link. Despite his hesitance, he knows that he’ll have to have one made for him, so he’d dove into the library to search for information.

At first he’d started looking for information on smithing weapons. There’s so many tablets and scrolls on the subject, much of it too broad, and he’d quickly had to change gears. 

The Silverscale Sword is a relic of his people, and it’s clear that Link loves it. What if he could have a shield crafted to match? It’s that thought that has him digging into the archives, searching for any information on the relic. 

Once again, there’s plenty of information, but not all of it practical. There are stories of Zora heroes who had wielded the sword to protect the Domain. One tablet tells of a Zora queen using the sword to propose to the woman she loved. Sidon flushes at that and is grateful he hadn’t allowed Laflat to help him. The blue tinge of his cheeks would be impossible for her to ignore. 

He finally stumbles upon an old stone tablet that’s different from the others. The stone is white instead of grey or black, and it immediately catches his eye.

When he holds it up for better light, the stone glints slightly, reminiscent of the opalescence of the Silverscale Sword. The tablet is exactly what he’d been looking for, as it describes how the sword had been crafted.

Hundreds of years ago, a shooting star had fallen just outside of Zora’s Domain. A curious young Zora had followed it, only to find a Star Fragment where the star had landed. The Zora brought it back, where the rest of the Domain had marveled over its otherworldly brilliance. 

As a gift to the queen, the people had brought the Star Fragment to their smith, who melted it down with opals to form the sword. 

It hadn’t been named the Silverscale Sword until a great warrior several centuries later had given the sword a name for good luck. 

Sidon is fascinated by the history of the sword. He’d known of its importance to his people, which had made getting his father’s permission to give it to Link rather difficult. 

He’s going to make Link a shield to match his sword, but he isn’t sure how he’s going to do it. 

Finding opals will be easy…er. Moreso than a Star Fragment, at least. As far as he’s aware, they’re something only seen in legends. They don’t exist. 

His only hope is Link, who has always been able to amaze him and change the way he views the world. He’d shown him the Master Sword, a sword that he had thought was lost to time. If anyone knows how to find a Star Fragment, it’s Link. He just has to figure out how to ask.

Figuring out a plan for Link’s shield has been difficult, but he knows executing it will be even harder. He isn’t sure he’ll be able to ask for Dento’s help without dying of embarrassment, and he also worries about asking Link about Star Fragments. Blunders are common enough for him, but he’s terrified of letting his feelings slip. Link can’t know until Sidon is ready.

Sidon feels like a walking disaster, but his love for Link shines through the haze like a beacon. He’d do anything for Link and decides that any awkwardness he might cause is a small price to pay to make him happy.

* * *

Sidon is acting…strange. Link doesn’t know how else to describe his behavior. 

Link had beaten him while sparring with both swords and spears, which is common but never so easy. Sidon is clearly distracted, and it shows when he lets his composure slip as they fight. Link catches him off guard and sends his sword flying through the air. The same thing happens shortly after with his Silverscale Spear.

The blush on Sidon’s face is obvious. His white cheeks are stained blue, and Link finds it  _ adorable _ . He does worry for his friend, however, as it’s unlike him to be so distracted. When he asks what’s wrong, Sidon’s face colors further, and Link is even more confused.

There’s a set of benches near the training grounds, and Sidon walks toward them, beckoning Link to follow. Link picks up Sidon’s fallen sword and spear on the way, and smiles to himself.

They sit down, thighs pressed together, and Link is fighting his own blush now. A quick glance up at the prince shows that he isn’t faring any better, and he has to force himself to look away. Blue really does suit Sidon.

Silence rests between them, but it isn’t heavy or awkward. When Sidon finally opens his mouth to speak, Link is even more confused. Sidon asks about Star Fragments, though the language he uses is strange. He’s talking about them as if they’re some mythical object. He knows it couldn’t be farther from the truth; there are six of them stored in his Sheikah Slate, painstakingly hunted down to bring to Tera for some armor upgrades. 

When he takes a Star Fragment from his Slate, Sidon’s jaw audibly snaps shut. 

It’s warm in his hands, the soft yellow glow lighting up the area around them. The sun has nearly set, and when Link stares up at Sidon, the sight of the prince steals his breath away. 

His golden eyes are ablaze, lit up by the Star Fragment’s light. Sidon’s mouth is now wide open, and his tail is flapping about against his neck. Link has seen similar reactions from Sidon, but amongst the light of the fading sun and the Star Fragment he holds in his hands, it’s too much. 

Sidon doesn’t ask to hold it, but Link can see that he wants to. He grabs at one of Sidon’s hands, forcing him to hold it out toward him, and unceremoniously places the Star Fragment into his outstretched hand. 

The prince’s reaction is instant. He splutters, tail furiously wagging, and tries to hand it back. Link sits on his hands, forcing Sidon to continue holding the Star Fragment. He grins up at Sidon, who finally looks down at the object resting in his hand. 

He hadn’t intended to give it to the prince, but upon seeing his reaction, he could never ask for it back. 

When it’s time for him to leave for the night, Sidon tries to give back the Star Fragment. Link protests, loving the way Sidon splutters. Sidon deserves the world, and though Link can’t give him Hyrule, he’ll give him every star that falls from the sky. He hopes it’s enough.

His Sheikah Slate burns at his hip, where the sword he’d found in the depths of Hyrule Castle is safely stored. He’d intended to give it to Sidon tonight, but the Star Fragment had been distracting. Besides, it could always use more work, more improvements, better balancing. He’d grabbed Sidon’s Zora Sword, and intends to use it as a model to balance the one he’s working on. Sidon deserves the best, and Link wouldn’t give him anything but.

Dento has taught him well, though it’s much easier to work on a sword than tell Sidon he loves him. 

He hopes the sword will be enough.

* * *

Today’s the day. He has to tell Sidon he loves him; he’s put it off long enough. 

It requires some convincing to get Sidon to agree to climb up to Shatterback Point with him, but he does eventually yield. Despite his protests, Sidon always follows him wherever he asks. It warms Link’s heart.

He’s wearing the Zora armor, but when Sidon offers to swim him up the falls behind the Domain, he can’t refuse. Sidon is strong beneath him as Link clings to his shoulders, his legs and body working seemingly effortlessly to swim them up through the rushing water. 

When they reach the top, Link doesn’t let go right away. Neither of them mention it, but when he slides down from Sidon’s back, he immediately misses his warmth (and the height, but that’s beside the point). 

Sidon is carrying a basket, and he refuses when Link offers to hold it. He’d insisted upon turning their outing into a picnic, and Link finds his stubbornness endearing. He isn’t quite sure how Sidon had made it up the waterfalls so effortlessly while carrying the basket, but he’d also been carrying Link without a problem. Little things like this showcase Sidon’s strength, and Link finds it incredibly attractive.

They make small talk as they head toward Shatterback Point, though Sidon does most of the talking. His words don’t hold much substance, but his voice is soft and pleasant to listen to. Link appreciates that Sidon doesn’t mind his silence, grateful that he’s willing to talk enough for them both in the times Link chooses not to speak.

The Lynel is long gone, as Link had killed it just hours after the last Blood Moon. He’s still on guard as he leads Sidon up to the point, and is comforted by the two swords that hang from his back. His Sheikah Slate burns at his hip, a familiar feeling as the sword stored inside is long finished. The sword is perfect: there are no more modifications to be made, no more excuses. Today’s the day.

Link sits at the edge of Shatterback Point, letting his legs hang out over open air. Sidon squawks worriedly, immediately fussing over him, causing Link’s face to color. He’d never admit how nice it feels to have Sidon try to take care of him, but he listens to the prince and moves away from the cliffside.

He isn’t used to eating food he hasn’t cooked himself, but Sidon assures him that the food cooked by the royal chefs will be delicious. 

They sit down overlooking the East Reservoir Lake, the grass soft against Link’s hands. Sidon digs through the picnic basket and removes two sealed bowls. His hands reach back inside, revealing leaves carefully wrapped around something. 

The bowls are placed between them, and Link watches as Sidon’s clawed hands delicately unwrap Seafood Rice Balls. His mouth waters, causing Sidon to chuckle, and he immediately starts eating when Sidon places one of them into his outstretched hand. 

Despite how delicious the rice balls taste, he’s intrigued by the bowls. They’re sitting side by side, so he nudges Sidon’s thigh and nods toward them as he chews his rice. A bowl is handed to him, and when he uncovers it he’s hit with the scent of warm Clam Chowder.

Sidon is right, as usual: the food is delicious. Everything he does is better with Sidon, so he wonders if the food tastes so good because of who he’s enjoying it with. 

He finishes his chowder and rice balls rather quickly, one to eat hurriedly and enjoy large portions. Instead of looking out over the lake or even the Domain, he finds his gaze fixed on Sidon, watching as he eats. The prince is so polite, eating slowly and with formal manners even out in the wild. Link finds it incredibly charming, endearing. Everything about Sidon is.

It isn’t until Sidon is staring back that he realizes he’s finished eating. Their thighs are barely touching, and Link is suddenly very aware of their close proximity. His cheeks heat up and he looks away. Today’s the day. 

His hand reaches for his Sheikah Slate, but he pulls away at the last second, nervous. He can feel Sidon’s eyes burning into him, and he isn’t sure what it means. Sidon reaches for the picnic basket once more, and Link holds his hands firmly in his lap. 

Link is expecting Sidon to pull dessert from the basket — a Honeyed Apple, or even Fruitcake, if he’s lucky. But Sidon surprises him once more.

From the basket comes a shield. It’s somewhat large, but too small for Sidon to use. Link is confused. The look on his face must make his confusion obvious, as Sidon chuckles awkwardly and avoids eye contact.

The shield is thrust before him, and Link grabs onto it out of instinct. He gazes at it, the material glinting under the afternoon sun, and his breath hitches when he realizes what he’s looking at. 

He pulls the Silverscale Sword out of the scabbard at his back, and holds it out next to the shield. They match, a perfect pair. The shield is made out of the same material as the sword, white and metallic and incredibly strong. They both shine the same way, rainbow opalescence catching the sun’s light. 

It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. Link is in awe, his jaw dropped open and breath stolen away. He steals a glance at Sidon but looks away just as quickly. Could such a beautiful gift really be for him?

Link isn’t sure what to do. He can only stare at the sword and shield held in his lap and try to ignore the way his face heats further. He’s confused, but before his thoughts can spiral out of control trying to figure out what it all means, Sidon breaks the silence. 

“Let me be your shield, let me be by your side and protect you, always.”

Sidon sounds desperate, pleading, and Link finally forces his eyes up to meet his gaze. There’s something there, and Link distantly registers that it might be love. 

His words are mostly clear, though Link has to know for sure. If the shield means the same as the sword, then Sidon will understand. 

He reaches for the Slate, grip firm now. It doesn’t burn at his hands, and he feels a strange calmness wash over him. He selects the sword, dubbed the “Lightscale Sword” by the Slate, and watches as it materializes before them.

Sidon’s face is painted with wonder, and Link can’t hold back his smile. The sword is sheathed in brilliant blue and silver, and he unsheathes it before holding the hilt out to Sidon.

There isn’t an immediate response, so he babbles, something he doesn’t often do. But he’s truly nervous, and words tumble out of his mouth uninhibited. He explains to Sidon that he’d found it in Hyrule Castle, had repaired the sword himself. He’d added cosmetic changes like the silver and Luminous Stones and balanced it perfectly for Sidon himself. He tells Sidon that a Zora Sword isn’t strong enough, and he needs a better sword to keep him safe. 

He keeps his gaze fixed on the blade in Sidon’s hands. It’s large, resembling a Royal Broadsword, but suited for someone Sidon’s size rather than Link’s. The size hadn’t stopped him from using it to test its efficacy (he often wields Lynel swords, afterall), though it’s clearly meant for Sidon. His clawed fingers are wrapped perfectly around the hilt, and Link’s nervous rambling is cut off when Sidon looks at him once more.

The look from before is back and more intense than ever. There’s wonder at the surface, Sidon’s eyes soft with it. But below the surface is that feeling that might be love, and Link is shocked silent. Sidon smiles softly at him and moves his free hand to curl over Link’s own. His hand is warm and big around Link’s, and it’s like a breath of fresh air. It clears his head, and he’s able to say what he’s wanted to all along.

“I want to protect you too.”

He hopes it’s enough, but he never should have doubted it would be. Immediately, the deeper look in his eyes swims to the surface, and yes, it’s definitely love. Sidon’s hand squeezes around his own, claws gentle against his skin. 

They’re both careful with the gifts (are they technically courting gifts? Link isn’t sure, all he knows is he wants to be Sidon’s and for Sidon to be his) as they set them aside. Link clambers up into Sidon’s lap and it’s awkward but soft and warm and  _ right _ . Neither of them care, laughing together as Link settles down on top of Sidon’s thighs. 

Sidon’s eyes glow a soft gold, lit up by love and joy. Link is sure that his own eyes are glowing just as much. Sidon brings this out in him, takes his love that he’s so willingly giving. 

They both lean forward, breath intermingling as Link’s hands grip firmly at Sidon’s shoulders. 

When they kiss, it’s the safest he’s ever felt. Sidon’s lips are soft against his own, and he’s so incredibly warm. Everywhere they touch, Link’s skin heats up, though he’s warm inside too. Their love is warm, and it fuels each fluttering heartbeat and each stuttering breath as it grows inside him.

Sidon is his and he is Sidon’s. They belong to one another, and they’re going to protect each other forever.


End file.
